


True Worries

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Garfield Talks Fanworks [2]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: What fanartistsreallyworry about.A comic edit in honour of International Fanworks Day 2018, starring Garfield.[Fan-edit, complete.]





	True Worries

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Garfield is the intellectual property of Jim Davis. This is a non-profit work made just for fun. 
> 
> Happy #IFD2018, everyone!
> 
> (EDIT 2018-06-10: The Postimage website ate my image and I couldn't for the life of me find the original on my computer. I did, however, find the original Garfield strip and re-create my edit to the best of my abilities.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Look, I made a thing on my phone!)
> 
> We all have _those_ WIPs we really should be updating, don't we? In my case there's more than one, but maybe you're more responsible about updates than I am? *coughs* 
> 
> I hope you had a great #IFD2018. Comments and kudos are loved. <3


End file.
